fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
Customer Grand Tournament 2017 Qualifiers
Customers Grand Tournament 2017 Qualifiers will be the quaifing phase of the tournament were the fans select the customer who will clasify to the final phase of Customer Grand Tournament 2017. Format The 150 customers are divided in two sections, one for Flipline Customers and other for Fan Customers, the 110 Flipline Customers are draw in 18 groups and the 50 Fan Customers are draw in 8 groups, from which will emerge the best characters of each group. The system of the qualifiers will be a round-robin, whose standard is: :* A win gives 3 pts :* A tie gives 1 pts :* And a lose does not give points If during the voting one customer give more than 5 votes for against him oponent, the customer give a one Warp Point, the Warp Point are special points in the tournament, this points have a better value than the other points, if a customer give more than 4 Warp Points in this stage, automatically classify to the final phase. Here the list of difference of votes who give Warp Points: :* 5 votes of difference, give 1 Warp Point :* 10 votes of difference, give 2 Warp Points :* 15 votes of difference, give 3 Warp Points :* 20 votes of difference, give 4 Warp Points If a customer give more than 5 votes against him, the customer lose a one Warp Point, if a customer give -4 Warp Points in this stage, automatically are eliminated of the tournament. The list of difference of votes who lose Warp Points is the same of the customers who give Warp Points: :* 5 votes of difference, lose 1 Warp Point :* 10 votes of difference, lose 2 Warp Points :* 15 votes of difference, lose 3 Warp Points :* 20 votes of difference, lose 4 Warp Points The customers with more points and warp points classify to the final stage. If two or more customers have the same points and/or warp points will apply the next criteria: :* Sum of the points and warp points (who has more is first than the one or the others) :* Difference of votes. :* Highest number of votes in favor. :* Fewer votes against :* Winner of the round between the tied. :* Draw. The two best Flipline Customers and the three best Fan Customers of each group plus the best four quarters places qualify to the final phase of the tournament. Flipline Customers Section Group A | |} Group B | |} Group C | |} Group D | |} Group E | |} Group F | |} Group G | |} Group H | |} Group I | |} Group J | |} Group K | |} Group L | |} Group M | |} Group N | |} Group O | |} Group P | |} Group Q | |} Group R | |} Fan Customers Section Group A | |} Group B | |} Group C | |} Group D | |} Group E | |} Group F | |} Group G | |} Group H | |} Best Fourths |} Qualifieds Fan Customers Flipline Customers Category:Tournaments Category:Customer Grand Tournament Category:Qualifier Tournament Category:LuisAngel01 Category:Fandom